1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to covers that direct water run-off from a roof of a building to a rain gutter while preventing debris from entering the rain gutter, and more particularly, to hanger brackets that mount such covers to a building. The present invention further pertains generally to the field of gutters and, more particularly, to gutter covers for protecting gutters from collection of debris.
2. Description of Related Art
Gutter debris has the potential to clog the gutters and presents various problems. Obstructed gutters and downspouts prevent rain water and melting snow from flowing through the gutter system. Water that cannot flow freely can back-up and overflow the gutter causing damage to the landscaping and the foundation. Damage to the roof line and the fascia board may also occur if water gets behind the gutter. Cleaning of the gutters from ladders or by climbing on the roof is dangerous.
A variety of devices have been employed to prevent debris such as leaves and twigs from entering a gutter system. Such debris can clog the gutter preventing water from being properly diverted and over time can cause deterioration of the gutter and the fascia to which the gutter is typically mounted. The prior known gutter covers have included everything from simple screens placed over the top of the gutter to complex devices designed to slow the water flow to ensure entry into the gutter while expelling debris over the outside edge of the gutter.
One of the best operating gutter covers is the Gutter Helmet® cover as substantially disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,775. Gutter Helmet® is a registered trademark of Southeastern Metals Mfg. Co., 11801 Industry Drive, Jacksonville, Fla. 32218, USA. This cover is secured to the roof proximate the gutter such that rainwater flows from the roof onto the gutter cover. The cover includes a radiused outer nose which is positioned over the outer edge of the gutter to ensure that debris is expelled beyond the outer edge. Meanwhile, the radiused nose is designed to direct water into the gutter. The surface tension of the water flowing across the cover causes the flow to follow the radiused nose into the gutter.
Various hanger brackets have been developed to support such gutter covers, which support becomes more important in geographical areas where snow, ice, and high winds place extreme loads on gutter covers. Examples of such hanger brackets can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,390 and 4,497,146 to Demartini, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,879 to Sweet. There remains a need for a hanger bracket that enables easier installation and provides greater strength against extreme loads.